Drunk-dialing
by xana4
Summary: He's well aware of how much his voice softens when he answers her but it's okay because she's Kensi and he's her partner. "I want to take care of you." She laughs a bit before answering him. "I'm okay, though. I just wanted to tell you men are pigs and that I like you." Densi Romance


**AN: I feel like I need to explain this slightly messed-up idea. My brother got drunk a few weeks ago and woke me up at two in the morning, begging me to buy him red ice cream. Now, I had no idea of what the hell 'red ice cream' was but I really didn't want to upset him while he was drunk so I dragged my sleepy-self to the nearest open shop and asked the man for some red ice cream. I think he thought I was the one who was drunk but he finally sold me watermelon ice cream (disgusting, by the way). And, while I was trying to convince him to go to bed instead of going to try to find Dora, the Explorer (sounds funny now but it wasn't back then), this idea came to me. Enjoy ;-) And you can thank my brother for this one. **

**Drunk-dialing**

When his phone rings in the middle of the night, Marty Deeks is instantly awake. It's two in the morning on a Saturday. No one calls him at that hour unless there's something wrong.

That's why his heart starts beating faster, adrenaline cursing through his veins. When he sees his partner's name flashing on the screen, he picks it up in less than two seconds and makes a joke to lighten the mood.

He's not sure if that's for his benefit or hers. "Please, tell me you're not drunk-dialing."

Her answer, however, shows him he might not be too far from the truth. "Men are pigs!"

After listening to this, he relaxes and tries to figure out what's going on with Kensi. "What happened?"

Kensi sighs and he hears a sound that seems to be a TV on the other end before she answers. "I came to a bar…"

She pauses and, after sensing she's not going to keep going, he encourages her, a smile on his face even though she can't see him. "Go on, princess. So far, I'm following."

And she continues, with a somewhat annoyed voice. "Men kept hitting on me and offering me drinks!"

He smirks and shakes his head, as he grabs a pair of pants and starts putting them on. "Something tells me you've accepted a few…"

Kensi defends herself, something completely pointless because he knows her too well already. "I'm not drunk!"

He puts his shoes on, already knowing there's no way he's going back to sleep without seeing her and making sure she's taken care of. "Where are you?"

Kensi completely ignores his question and continues. "Do you know what the worst part is?"

There's a pause again and he figures she's waiting for an answer. "That pause…is that my cue to answer your rhetorical question?"

Once again, she doesn't give him an answer but continues her train of thought. "I kept waiting for someone like you to come and buy me a beer…"

Her confession takes him off guard but he's quick to recover and tries to react with some humor, even though he feels warm inside just because of those words. "I thought you didn't even like my hair."

Kensi sighs and lowers her voice, more relaxed now, before answering him. "I've always wanted to touch your hair to see if it is as soft as it looks."

Deeks laughs and finds a shirt near the bed. "I wouldn't stop you if you tried."

"But it would be too weird."

Knowing she's in the mood to talk, he sits back on the bed and makes her keep talking. "My hair…is that all you like in me? That sounds somewhat vain…"

Kensi answer quickly, almost as if to reassure him. "No, I like you. I like how you always make me smile, how you make me feel special and how you take care of me."

He can't help but comment her statement. "You said you didn't need someone to take care of you…"

Her answer comes quick, once again, just to show him she wants him to knows how she really feels about that. "Bullshit! That's bullshit! I may know how to take care of myself but it's nice to know there's someone who cares enough to do it for me."

Deeks sighs and feels like he can't be another minute away from her, especially when she's saying things as heartfelt as this. "Where are you, Kenz?"

She stays in silence for a few seconds and he almost breaks the silence but she does it for him. "Why do you want to know?"

He's well aware of how much his voice softens when he answers her but it's okay because she's Kensi and he's her partner. "I want to take care of you."

She laughs a bit before answering him. "I'm okay, though. I just wanted to tell you men are pigs and that I like you."

That last part makes his hear beat faster because it's the closest she's ever gotten to let him know how she really feels. It's not that he didn't know yet but knowing and hearing it are two different things. And he admits what they both know too. "I like you too."

Kensi laughs once again and he can almost picture her huge smile, the one capable of brightening up a whole room. "I know you do."

It doesn't really surprise him but he has to ask. "You do?"

Once again, he can picture her smile when her soft voice answers his question. "The girl always knows, Marty."

The need to see her and his worry take over then and he asks once again. "Where are you, princess?"

She sighs but doesn't really ignore his question. "You keep asking me that…"

Since they're stating the obvious, he replies. "And you keep avoiding the question…"

This time, he can picture a mischievous glint on her eyes, the one that usually means she's planning something. The fact that he can picture all that just by her tone of voice should probably scare him more than what it actually does. "What are you going to do if I tell you?"

Deeks is not sure if the answer he gives her is the one she's looking for but it's the one he has to give. "I'll drive there to keep you company."

And it seems to work because she finally gives up. "I'm sitting on my couch, at home."

He lets out a breath of relief. At least she's home and not sitting on some dirty bar like he was picturing ever since he picked up the phone. "I'll be there in ten minutes, okay?"

Kensi stops him before he can hang up, though. "Can you bring me some ice cream? I really want ice cream…"

Not really being able to deny her anything, Marty smiles and starts walking out of the door. "Sure, I'll buy you some at the gas station. What flavor do you want?"

Her voice becomes oddly sweet, something he's not used to hear. "I want green, please."

Deeks frowns, already sitting inside his car. "Green's not a flavor, Kenz."

He pictures her pout, this time. "I don't care. I want green ice cream!"

Deeks shakes his head with a smile on his face. "I'll be there in 15 minutes, then. Sit tight."

And he starts driving, ready to take care of his partner.

At the gas station, he picks up a few things he needs: a pack of gums, chocolate and chips.

A 60-year-old man is taking care of the register and he's the one who greets him with a gentle smile, the reason why he likes coming to this particular shop when he needs something in the middle of the night. "Is that all?"

It feels ridiculous to say the words out loud but he doesn't know what else to do. "Do you have any green ice cream?"

The man frowns, confused by his request. "Green's not really a flavor, son."

Deeks laughs and nods. "Trust me, I know. But I need green ice cream."

The man nods with the smile back in place and leads him to the ice creams. "The only green ones are the mint and melon ones."

Not knowing what she meant by green ice cream, he decides to play safe. "You know what? Give me one of each. It's better to be safe than sorry."

On the way back to the register, the man shakes his head, laughing. "My wife had weird food cravings too, when she was pregnant."

Deeks shakes his head with a grin. "Oh, no…she's not pregnant. She's drunk and I don't want to upset her."

It only occurs him he didn't deny the 'wife' part a while later but it doesn't really matter. The man seems to understand, anyway. "Good call…"

Ten minutes later, he's entering her house. Kensi jumps from the couch and walks to him, with a big smile on her face. "You're here!"

Deeks nods with a smile, obviously affected by her own. "Yeah, I'm here. And I brought two types of green ice cream."

Kensi hugs him from behind, showing the sweet side of her. "You're the best partner ever!"

Deeks turns around and hugs her back, kissing the top of her head. "Which one do you want, princess?"

She lets go of him and kisses his cheek before walking to the living room. "I want one of each, please."

Deeks does as she wants and takes the ice cream to the living room, only putting mint one in his bowl. "I'm not sure if mint and melon is a good mix but here you go."

Kensi starts eating and if that mix is as disgusting as he thinks, she doesn't let it show. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she finishes her ice cream, put the bowl on the coffee table and sits closer to him, her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

Deeks wraps his arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head, taking advantage of her sweetness. "Hey, you know I'm always one phone-call away."

A few minutes later, she cuddles as close to him as she can and sighs in contentment, just before she speaks. "I want to sleep with you, tonight."

Deeks, after recovering from the shock, shakes his head. "Yeah, there's no way that's going to happen."

Kensi lifts her head from his chest and looks into his eyes, a cute pout on her face. "You said you'd do anything for me…"

He nods but clarifies it for her. "But having sex with you while you're drunk is where I draw the line."

She smirks then, making him think she's been spending too much time with him because even the smirk is similar to his. "I meant actually sleeping. You're warm and comfortable."

Deeks nods, with a smile on his face. "Well, that I can do."

Kensi resumes her spot, with her head on his chest, but replies. "For the record, I want to have sex with you but I know you'd never touch me while I'm drunk. Tomorrow, however…"

Just like that, he picks her up and takes her to the bedroom, Kensi laughing all the way there. "Let's go to bed, then. You need to sleep this off."

And with the sunrise, the day after, comes a new beginning for both of them. The beginning of their life together…

**So? What do you think?  
Love,  
Sarah**


End file.
